parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Ross in Wonderland
Little Einsteins, Toy Story, Sesame Street, Teletubbies and Yogi's Gang's movie-spoof of Alice in Wonderland stop Casts Annie Ross as Alice June Taylor as Alice's Sister Bullseye as Dinah Elmo as White Rabbit Rex as Doorknob Penguins as Dodo Quincy Jones as Parrot next to the Dodo Rabbits as Animals of the Caucus Race Tortoises and Giraffes as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Elephants as Walrus Tigers as Carpenter Snakes as Bill the Lizard Desert Flower (from The Good, The Bad and The Huckleberry Hound) as Rose Flamingos, Butterflies, Bo Peep, Zoe, Rosita, Betty Lou, Prairie Dawn, Abby Cadabby, Grundgetta, Countess Von Backwards, Jessie, Trixie, Dolly, Barbie, Laa-Laa, Po and Cindy Bear as Flowers Grover as Caterpillar Kermit the Frog as Caterpillar (Butterfly) White Doves as Mother Bird Snagglepuss as The Cheshire Cat Quick Draw McGraw as Mad Hatter Yogi Bear as March Hare Frogs as Dormouse Leo Stowoski, Tinky Winky and Big Bird as The Card Painters Music Snakes, Sid's Toys, Grouches, Monsters, Trees and Moby Dick as Marching Cards Lotta Litter as The Queen of Hearts Top Cat as The King of Hearts Scenes Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 2 - Annie is Bored (In a World of My Own) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of Elmo (I'm Late) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 4 - Annie meets Rex/The Bottle on The Table Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Annie (Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 6 - Annie meets Tortoises and Giraffes (How Do You Do and Shake Hands) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 7 - The Elephants and The Tigers Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 9 - A Snakes with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in the Golden Afternoon Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 11 - Annie meets Grover/How Doth the Little Crocodile Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Annie Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 13 - Annie meets The Cheshire Snagglepuss (Twas Brillig) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Elmo Arrives Again) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 17 - Annie get Lost (Very Good Advice) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 18 - We're Painting the Roses Red/Cards' March/Lotta, the Queen of Hearts Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Snagglepuss Appears Yet Again Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 20 - Annie's Trail/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 21 - Annie's Flight/The Finale Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:Little Einsteins, Toy Story, Sesame Street, Teletubbies and Yogi's Gang Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof